Battlefield of Love
by callmespencer
Summary: Civil War Story: Spencer is in love with a yankee soldier, Aria is in love with a rival family's son, Hanna has eyes for a man not to be trusted, and Emily only wants a woman. How will they power through the great Civil War. Based off of Margaret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind
1. Chapter 1

~Battlefield of Love~

Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just want to welcome you to the new story! It's one that takes place during the civil war. It's based off of Margaret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind. It's a major classic that I love! I don't want to call you guys all the time, so vote on what you want me to call you! PM me any ideas, and reviews are always appreciate!**

**-The Other Spencer**

Aria's POV

I gripped the bedpost for dear life, my breath being forced out of me. My mammy stood behind me pulling the stays of the corset as hard as she could. Finally, she laced it all the way up, and tied me off.

"Measure me please, Mammy." I asked sweetly. She grabbed the cloth tape measure, and wrapped it around my waist.

"Eighteen inches, Miss. Aria." She said smiling. "One of the most beautiful Belles in the whole South."

I looked in the mirror. My dark hair pinned back with a light green ribbon that brought out my eyes. My small nose was perfectly pale, and my mouth in a small smile. I let my gaze drift to the window. It had been a perfect day for a barbeque at the Hastings plantation. Mammy approached me with heavy, lumbering steps. Mammy lowered my hoop skirt onto to me, and slipped my dress over my head. With appreciation, I fingered the fabric. A white strip lay across my collarbone, the rest a light summery green, with white fringe at the bottom. I slipped a wide brimmed straw hat over my head, and tied it under my chin with a green ribbon matching the one in my hair. Making sure everything was in order, I slid my small feet into my shoes, and left my room.

Mike waited for me in front of the carriage; my ma and pa were already inside. He held out a hand for me. I grabbed it thankfully, and used it for support to get in the carriage. Mike was a perfect gentleman, and at the tender age of fourteen made it all the better. I sat with my gloved hands politely folded in my lap.

"Byron, don't you think we have the perfect daughter? She will get all the beaus in the county," My mother said joyfully.

"Yes, Ella, she had that Irish beauty." My father said in his thick Irish accent. Ma's words must have sunk in, because he added. "But, dear, she is only sixteen!"

"The perfect age to be looking for a husband." I couldn't help but smile; I wanted to have that joy so much!

The carriage ride continued with more meaningless chatter.

Spencer's POV

My mother and Melissa ran around like the headless chickens that I had seen the servants dealing with.

"Mother, have you seen Ian?" Melissa asked frantically. Ian was her no good fiancée. The proposal was the only reason we were having the barbeque anyway.

"Yes, dear, he is in the study with your father." My mother said. "Spencer darling, go an ask your Mammy to get you ready." She added.

"Yes, Mother." I said, glad to be able to escape all of the dilly-dally. I skipped up the stairs, taking bigger steps then acceptable for a woman from the Hastings family. Once safely in my room, I sat on the canopy bed and patiently waited for my Mammy.

"Miss. Spencer, Mammy here made you a beautiful dress for the barbecue, dear." Mammy said. I obliged, and hugged my bedpost, got laced up in the corset, got my hoop skirt on, and slipped my dress over my head.

The baby blue fabric was decorated with roses. It had a big blue bow in the center of the bust. My hair was pinned back in half up do with another blue bow. I grabbed the pink parasol, and set out to greet guests with my mother and sister.

Hanna's POV

"Miss. Hanna, you have to eat. No girl can go to a barbeque and embarrass herself by eating like a pig." My mammy said strictly.

I rolled my eyes, looked up at her, and glared.

"I want to wear the white dress with the red belt."

"Miss Hanna! I'm disappointed in you! You know that your bosom can't show until after 3:00." Mammy warned, wagging her finger at me. "I'm gonna have to tell Miss. Ashley about this."

"If you tell mother, I won't eat a bite." I threatened. Mammy seemed reluctant, but gave in anyway. She got me dressed, and sat me down to eat. I quickly shoved food into my mouth. I wanted to go now! She rolled my hair up, and held it together with a red broach to match the dress.

When I finished, I descended the staircase to reach mother. When she saw me, she looked absolutely horrified with me.

"Hanna Marin, what do you think you're wearing?!" She asked loudly. "Go up and change now."

"There is no time, ma, you know Veronica would be upset to have us be late…" I warned triumphantly. She didn't complain anymore, and used the butler's hand to help her into the carriage.

Emily's POV

I stepped out of the carriage into the sunlight. My straw hat curved to the right side of my head, my curly hair perfectly placed underneath it. Every piece of my purple floral dress was in place, and I had a polite smile to show for it. The Hastings' stood on the front steps to the Oaks Bottom Plantation. Each lady smiled evenly, and greeted every guest.

My father stepped out, and reached for my mother's hand, then mine. I took small strolls up the stairs with my family.

"Mrs. Hastings," My father greeted, kissing Veronica's hand. "What a pleasure to see you. And you, Miss. Melissa, Spencer." He continued kissing each of their hands.

"Oh Emily," Spencer gushed, "It's truly been too long!" She hugged me quickly and whispered in my ear, "I'll catch up to you soon, Em." I couldn't help but smile at her words.

I then strolled inside, and stood in the foyer waiting for my best friends, Hanna and Aria. Aria arrived before Hanna. She grabbed my gloved hand, and complimented my dress.

"Have you seen Ezra Fitzgerald today?" Aria asked excitedly. "I would love to make him my beau, but you know how his father reacts to the Irish. My mother told me it just wouldn't do."

"Oh dear, Aria, I'm so sorry to hear that. You would be so cute together!" I answered. Her eyes lay on Ezra, but mine were longing after Miss Paige Mcullers. Her dress looked beautiful on her, and her waist was perfectly narrow.

"Oh do look, Emily, Hanna's here!" Aria said happily. As if on cue, Hanna came sashaying in the foyer in a beautiful white dress with dozens of 'dashing' men clomping after her.

"Bye now," Hanna said cheekily before turning back to us. "Goodness me thank goodness they're gone now!"

"Hanna!" Aria chirped, and hugged her. "I'm so glad to finally see you again, Pa wouldn't let me ride over to your plantation!" Aria pouted.

"No worries, dear me Emily, try to be a little more daring next time!" I had absolutely no idea at what she was talking about. My face was probably looking confused because she said, "your dress."

Before I can answer, Spencer skips over, her dress flouncing behind her beautifully.

"Who is that?" Hanna asks in awe. Her gaze pointed to a man with shaggy dark hair. His piercing eyes were watching Hanna's every move. He was wearing a fitted grey suit, and red vest. The man was casually leaning against the grand staircase.

"That, Hanna, is Caleb Rivers. He is a rich man from Charleston, but he is not to be trusted. His father disowned him!" Spencer twittered.

"I want to meet him!" Hanna squealed.

**Hey guys, this is chapter one. I know it's kind of long but I mean first impressions last the longest right? Please Review!**

**-The Other Spencer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm going to give you some options of what you want me to call you! **

**~Yankees**

**~Southerners**

**~Belles**

**~Lovies**

**~Dolls**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll be sure to announce it on Wednesday. Updates will be on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.**

_"__I want to meet him!" Hanna squealed._

Aria's POV

"Hanna," Spencer said. "You're going to spoil the entire plan to get Sean back!"

"Oh, right," Hanna puts her finger on her chin. The brilliant plan to get Sean back was to have all of the men in Rosewood County after Hanna. That wouldn't work if she were trying to be friendly with this Caleb Rivers man.

While thinking about the plan, I backtracked to what Spencer said about him being distrusted.

"Why is he not to be trusted, Spencer?" I asked quietly.

"Caleb Rivers has been running around from state to state gambling! His father told his mother that he could not talk to her anymore, for if she did he would make her suffer through a divorce!" Spencer explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad, we mustn't think badly of him." Emily said.

"That's not all, Emily. He became very friendly with a belle in Atlanta. Everybody thought they were going to be married, but he never asked, and then left her!"

"The poor dear," I gushed then whispered, "Did she come down with a baby?"

"No, but she was ruined just the same!" Spencer said, "We'd better go socialize with the other guests." We all began walking with slow, small steps into the garden off the side of the house.

Spencer's POV

I had known I should've gone to the side garden. My mother was standing with my father, Melissa, Ian, and Wren. Wren stood tall in tan colored riding breeches, black riding boots, a blue jacket, and a matching blue vest. He smiled widely when he saw me, his single dimple showing, and black hair curly as ever. Some would find Wren to be attractive, but he was too safe for me. No danger was involved with him.

After the wedding for Melissa and Ian was over, Wren and my engagement was scheduled to be announced.

I wanted to pick whom I married, and I wanted to love them. Wren was one of Melissa's beaus before Ian proposed. The awkwardness between all of us was too strong to bear.

"Spencer," Wren drawled in his sweet British accent. I didn't want to find him attractive, but I did. "Pleasure to see you again, my dear." He bowed, and I held out my hand for him to kiss.

"Oh dear, Wren, you are too sweet for any of us simple southern girls. You must have all the belles in the county!" I flirted just like I was supposed to.

"I have my heart set on one perfect one, and I'm looking directly at her." My nose wrinkled at his comment, but I changed it into a smile.

"Oh Wren, you do flatter me so!" I pretend gushed. He blushed a deep scarlet, and looked at his feet. "My dear Wren, could you excuse me, I need to check on Aria."

"Certainly, Spencer." He bowed once more, and I curtsied. I then rushed away faster than I should have.

Emily's POV

Paige continuously walked past me, her dress swishing behind her. When I saw her, my feelings went all over the place. She was so beautiful that it hurt me to stand there. I started to feel like I couldn't breathe, and the room was spinning in fast circles that made me feel sick to my stomach.

I tried to flutter the fan in my hand quickly to release the pressure in my head. My vision was blinking black and white… I couldn't take it anymore, and then, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've had two suggestions out of the few I listed. We've narrowed it down to Southerners, and Belles. Please tell me what you think so I can announce it! The wedding was fun, but I ended up having to sing. I'm not bad, but I would've liked more of a heads up instead of telling me an hour before the wedding XD! Sorry, that was my little rant.**

Hanna's POV

I was standing next to Aria, quietly talking when I heard a dull thud. I looked over to find Emily sprawled out on the floor. I walked quickly to her side, and dropped. I grabbed the fan out of her hand and fanned her face. A figure I wasn't familiar with kneeled down. I didn't take the time to see who it was.

"Oh dear, Emily." I kept saying over and over again. I looked at her legs and saw that her pantalets were showing in an indecent way. A boy that was named Ben was looking at her hungrily. I reached down angrily and pushed her dress back in place.

"Give me your shawl," the male figure said to me. I knew it wasn't socially acceptable, but I did it anyway. Slowly, I slid the shawl off of my shoulders, and handed it to him. When I looked, he was staring at me intently. His eyes so dark they were almost black gazed into my blue ones; it almost scared me half to death. I attempted to put a name to the face, and realized at once that it was Caleb Rivers.

I was astonished that it was him who was the first to help Emily. He doesn't seem so bad to me…

"I'm going to carry her up to a room so she can rest." He informed me. I nodded quickly, and began to lead him to the guest room that I had slept in many times.

When Emily was safely on the bed, her mammy watching over her, Mr. Rivers and I left the room.

"Miss. Marin, I would greatly appreciate if you would join me for a stroll in the garden."

I almost said yes, but then I remembered the plan. "Mr. Rivers, you can take your invitation, and stick it where the sun does NOT shine!" The comment was especially horrible for a woman of my class for a number of reasons; I said it way too loudly, he asked so nicely so I should've been polite, and I referenced a man's butt.

Instead of looking at me angrily, Caleb smiled widely, and said, "I will have you one day, Miss Marin. I can promise you that."

I shook my head slowly, my eyes burning bright with hatred, reached up, and slapped him as hard as I possibly could. It wasn't very hard, but he did look quite astonished. I turned on my heel, and stomped away.

I had been trying to make a dramatic exit, but I ended up tripping over my hoop skirt, and ran directly in to Lucas Gottesman. He caught me by the elbow before I tumbled down the grand staircase. One of my blonde curls escaped from my tight hair-do, and fell in front of my eye. He reached up to brush it away, still hanging on to me. I wrestled free, and continued to stomp.

Spencer's POV

My plan to escape from Wren didn't work. Much to my disappointment, he found me just minutes later.

"Miss. Spencer, you're face is flushed. Is everything alright?" He asks with what I believe is concern. I feel bad, but I could never love Wren the way I was supposed to. It seemed as though Melissa was happy with Wren, but nobody could ever know for sure.

"Oh, Wren, you are such a dear to worry for me, but I am okay." I turned my head to see a very unconscious Emily being carried up the stairs by Caleb Rivers, Hanna trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Of course she was.

"I would love it if you would walk with me, Miss. Spencer." Wren said holding out his right arm. I couldn't turn him down now.

Pretending to be grateful, I grabbed his arm and we began to walk. Once outside, I opened the pink parasol. It was set above my head just so that my milky skin wouldn't get a single freckle.

"I was meaning to tell you, Spencer, I think that dress looks beautiful on you."

"Why thank you, Mr. Kingston, you look quite handsome yourself." I led through my teeth flawlessly, but afterwards I felt horrible.

"I've heard that the war is starting real soon, Spencer. I don't want to leave you, but I must serve the south with the rest of these brave men." I nodded solemnly. "Us men are having a meeting about the war when the ladies are napping, and I just have one request."

"What is it Wren." I asked.

"I want to marry you no matter what, promise you'll wait for me?" That was a promise that I didn't want to make. I did not want to be Mrs. Wren Kingston. I knew I had to make the promise even if I didn't want to. For safety, I stuck my right arm behind my back and crossed my fingers.

"I promise."

**The next chapter will have some of Aria's POV. As soon as the war starts in the story, the couples will start to come together. I just want to know, should I have one of the liars marry even though they don't want to for money, or something like that? I was thinking maybe Hanna and Lucas but Lucas would go MIA? Tell me what you think, and vote on a name!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention: This is the last day to vote for names!**

**Okay, now that we got that out of the way, we can move on. If you are reviewing as a guest, please make up a name so I can give you a shout-out! I got a review asking to elaborate on Ben checking Emily out, and I promise that will be in the near future! Okay, you guys are amazing, now on with the story. **

Aria's POV

My father would have been so disappointed in me if he knew I was crushing on Ezra Fitzgerald. I felt like I was thirteen again while looking at his dimples, his smile, and his eyes. They had shown bright blue when he talked about one of his passions.

My mind had been scrambling with the thought of him. Without the assistance of any of the girls, I had no idea what to do. I couldn't find them anywhere.

Knowing that Spencer wouldn't mind, I charged out to the Hastings' barn, and requested a horse with a sidesaddle. The stable boy, Will, was quick to respond. I climbed on the horse, and arranged myself.

Pushing my heel into the horse's side, it took off galloping.

Unknown's POV  
I saw the beautiful dark haired girl gallop away. I wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling me to follow in suite. Trusting my gut, I grabbed my horse, and galloped after her.

Emily's POV

I woke up with a cold cloth on my head, my mammy standing over me.

"It's only a bump, Miss Emily." I nodded in appreciation. "You have to go back out now." Of course I would be forced back out there. Even though I had just fallen, I was still supposed to catch a man.

I nodded again and slowly rose. Mammy readjusted my dress, and lightly pushed me out the door.

I held the hem of my skirt up a tiny bit, revealing my petticoat. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was an annoyed looking Hanna. I had to do a double take to find the reason. Lucas stood behind her with big puppy dog eyes. He looked like he was on cloud 9.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I had to stifle a laugh. "H…H…. Hanna, you're so… so…. sweet!" He exclaimed. I knew that she had said something flirty to get him to say that.

"Emily, why don't we go and eat barbecue together? It may make you feel less ill." Hanna suggested.

"May I come too?" Lucas asked earnestly. Hanna turned towards me, and rolled her eyes.

Finally, she nodded. "Come on, Lucas." We set off towards the large pits where the barbeque was being cooked.

Spencer's POV  
As I continued to walk with Wren, no escape to be found, I made a mental list. My list was of all the men I could have if I wanted. It went somewhat like this.

~Alex

~Andrew

~Wren

~Aaron

~Wilden

~Garett

~Ben

~Noel

~Mike

~ETC…

My list could have extended for miles if I had let it. I knew that almost no woman got married because she wanted to or was in love. Melissa had been so lucky that she could be in love when she married.

Theoretically speaking, I should have been thankful that I wasn't going to end up an old maid all alone; there were lots of men who would scramble to my side at the drop of a hat.

I was going to be married, and that was that.

"Wren, why don't we set off towards the barbeque pits, darling." My nose had scrunched up at the 'darling' but other than that, I was quite pleased with my sentence.

"Of course, Spencer dear." He said, trying it on for size. I didn't like it as much as he seemed too.

~~~  
When we made the journey down to the pits, there was quite a scene unfolding in front of us.

Hanna sat in the middle of a large group of men. They ranged from very young, to quite a bit older than her. She had flirted with every single one of these men. How strange.

I did a quick scan of the men, and laughed in spite of myself. I saw Lucas, Mike, Noel, Garrett, Wilden, Jason (really, my brother Hanna?!) and dozens of others that I couldn't name.

"I'll be right back, Spencer." Of course, even my faithful Wren would flock to her side like a moth to a flame.

It had been a long.

Aria's POV

I galloped away from the Hastings residence faster than I ever had in ridden in my entire life.

Just riding had been helping me reduce the anger that swelled in my chest. The confusion was too much for me, and my mind had been clouded.

Something had spooked my horse, it lifted up, and it's front legs lifting off of the ground. Because I wasn't wearing my riding boots, my feet weren't capable of holding in the stirrups. I felt myself being dropped off the horse. I slid under the horse's belly ungracefully. The horse pranced in place, barely missing my face.

I only had two options, stay under the horse until it moved, possibly be peed on, and continuously dodge it's feet. Or I could roll out from under it, and get stepped on once.

The latter sounded like the better option.

I rolled a little, and felt the horse's heavy foot sink into my shoulder blade.

I screamed in pain, the horse got spooked again, and ran away, stepping on my small hand.

I had been all on my own. Nobody knew where I was; I was injured so I couldn't go anywhere. I did the only thing I could think to do; I curled in a ball, and hid my head.

"Let me help you," a sweet voice said.

I untucked my head, and looked up. I saw all that I wanted, and I had thought I was in heaven.

"It's you…" I said.

**Okay, cliffhanger! I'm sorry to say but I won't update until I get FIVE REVIEW.**

**Ready, set, GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry. I sometimes wonder if I'm even related to my family. I think that it has literally been a month since I've updated. Belles, you were all so nice. You helped me get through my hard time with my boyfriend. Aaron says thank you so much. (He thinks your reviews helped him heal…. I really don't know.) Anyway I love you all!**

Emily's POV

I had felt very awkward sitting at Hanna's side with the rest of the men. I felt that if I continued to do so, someone would figure out my secret before I even knew what it was. I excused myself politely, and set off towards the garden. Maybe if I found Aria, I would feel less out of place.

Ditching the plan to go to the garden, I set off towards the house. Inside the door, there had been a slave named Isaac.

"Isaac, have you seen Miss. Aria?" I asked earnestly.

"Last I seen her, Miss. Emily she be going to the stables."

Good god, Aria had had one of her panic attacks where she ran away. I needed to find her.

Aria's POV

"I need your permission to tend to your shoulder." The voice said.

"Why do you need permission?" I asked dumbly.

"I'll need to rip the fabric of your dress." The man said.

Even though he was a perfect stranger, (an attractive one at that,) I didn't mind. "Why don't you just unbutton it?"

"That would be smart." He laughed. His blue eyes lit up, and those perfect dimples were there. It was my Ezra.

He sat me up, steadying my shoulders with his strong hands. Skillfully, he began to unbutton the dress, then slipped it over my head.

"This does not look good." He said examining my shoulder. Ezra ripped some fabric off of his shirt, and blotted my shoulder with it.

"Oomph," I groaned against the pain. I raised my hand to my face to brush stray hairs away. When I saw my hand though, I turned away from my angel and threw up.

"Don't look at it." Ezra said quickly stepping front of me. "Focus on me. Look at my eyes and nothing else." He then grabbed my hand, and raised it to his chest. "Feel my heart beat, and look at my eyes. You're okay."

When he said it, I realized it must be true.

"I'm going to lift you now." He grabbed the over part of my dress, and lifted me. The hoop had been in the way, so he shimmied me out of it. I was left in my petticoat, corset, and shirtwaist. He lifted me up, sliding one hand under my knees, and the other one on the small of my back. My good hand was on his chest, the bad one wrapped up in my lap.

"I'm going to take you to you're house." I nodded even though I didn't want to go home.

Hanna's POV

Even though I had had all of those men around me, Sean still wasn't paying any attention. He had been walking around with MONA. I should have realized before that she wasn't a good friend.

"Miss. Hanna," A quiet voice said. I looked over, and found Lucas looking at me. "I want to ask for your hand in marriage." Where had this come from?

"WAHOOOOO, SIGN UP FOR THE WAR!" Oh, that made more sense. I almost said no, but then I looked over. Sean was kissing Mona with such passion that I was worried Mona would faint on the spot.

"I would love to, but if you're going to marry me, you'd better ask my mother." I warned sweetly.

"Why thank you, dear." Lucas said, and sped off.

Short chapter, but I have homework! I'm sorry it was short, but review with your ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Belles, I am so sorry; this update took way too long! For any of you writers out there, do you ever have the struggle that you're working on a new story, so you can't focus on anything else? That happened to me these past few weeks, and I haven't really focused on anything else. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. Sorry and thank you again!

-The Other Spencer

Lucas' POV

When I had walked over to Hanna, I expected her to shoo me away like a fly. I asked for her hand in marriage expecting a no! How that would have ruined my reputation. Who was I kidding; I had no reputation to speak of. I was a loser destined to marry Thea, and ugly, opinionated, horrible woman. People like me weren't made for people like Hanna Marin.

With a pounding heart, I asked as sweetly as I possibly could. Maybe she would feel bad for me and accept. I could only hope that would be the case.

"Miss. Hanna, I want to ask for your hand in marriage." I said quietly, making my brown eyes like a puppy's.

When I said it, her eyes darted to the side, looking at something, (I don't know what….) She seemed to ponder it for a few seconds.

"I would love to, but if you're going to marry me, you'd better ask my mother." She said it as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Why thank you, dear." I said and sped off to find her mom.

I found Mrs. Marin by a large oak tree, watching the commotion. All of the men were taking off to sign up for the war.

"Afternoon Mrs. Marin," I said bowing deeply.

"Why Lucas Gottesman, when did you grow so? You've developed into a handsome young man!" Mrs. Marin exclaimed. I was at a loss for words. I wasn't good looking at all. My face looked like a small, hopeful child, my curly hair too dark, my eyes too sad. I wasn't very tall either.

"Why thank you, I came to ask a question."

"Is that so," Mrs. Marin said back.

I sucked in a deep breath, and let my words fall out. It was like word vomit that I couldn't control.

"I think Hanna is one of the most beautiful girls in the entire south. She has a lovely smile, and would be the perfect wife, and is strong enough to bear children. On top of that, she has personality, and she is sweet and witty." I couldn't stop that from spilling out. I refreshed myself. "What I'm trying to say, is may I have Hanna's hand in marriage?"

Mrs. Marin pondered what I said thoughtfully. "I suppose we could arrange that," she said with a smile. I felt very successful in my mission for Hanna.

Emily's POV  
I skipped out to the stables. When I reached my destination, I ordered the fastest horse they had.

"This horse ain't suitable for a lady." The grooms-man said. The horse was large, with a sleek black coat, large eyes, and hooves the size of dinner plates.

I felt hot anger rise in my chest. This man was a servant, and had no right to order me around. Before I could stop myself, I became haughty.

"When did it become your job to order anybody around, hmm?" I questioned rudely. That shut him up.

Silently, he began to put a saddle on. I used a step stool to reach the horse, and kicked my heel against the side before he could finish what he was doing.

If I were Aria, which way would I go? Right! Aria always says when in doubt go right. I took every right turn I possibly could.

Finally, I ended up at a dead end. I jumped down so I could tie my horse up and walk around.

As I begun searching, I began to get frantic. There has to be at least a small sign that she was there. There had to be!

I stumbled upon a white sash. Wait a second, I told myself, Aria was wearing a dress with a white neckline.

Oh dear god, Aria must be in trouble.

**Mkay, does anyone else think Emily's being a little over protective? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! **


End file.
